


倒数

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	倒数

94……93……92……  
说让他选个数字开始倒数，自然先是想到了自己的10。但张艺兴瞬间就自己否定掉了，他还不了解自己的恋人吗。便决定从94开始倒数。  
87…………86………85…………  
足足用了十秒才数完这三个数字。这小混蛋是要折磨死他嘛！  
"哥，你在心里数，我哪知道你是不是偷工减料了。数出声嘛。"  
真是迷了心窍才陪他玩这种游戏！  
……  
不似以往，今天吴世勋刚进入张艺兴的身体之后并没有进行进一步动作，竟说玩个游戏。  
"哥，你挑个数字开始倒数，我每进出一次呢，你就数一个数，看我会不会在你数到零之前忍不住射出来，好不好？"  
什么好不好，当然是不好啊！但吴世勋真的丝毫没有一点在他开口之前开始动作的意思。真是箭在弦上了。  
"那算了。"  
看张艺兴始终不开口，吴世勋故意大声叹了口气，作势要抽出去。  
"啊……别……真是……也不知道撒个娇。"  
听罢，张艺兴感到后背贴上了一个结实的胸膛，一双手从背后环住他的身体。往他耳里吹着气，拿捏着软糯的小奶音。  
"哥~陪我玩嘛~"  
……  
62、61、60。  
"嗯……嗯……"  
鼻子里发出哼哼声，嘴巴依旧紧闭，生怕自己真的数出声。因为阖着眼，身后吴世勋粗重喘息声特别明显，甚至能想象到他黑色的碎发被汗水粘在脸上的样子。性感至极。  
"不要闭着眼嘛。你都不知道你有多好看。"  
"那……不要对着镜子……啊……"  
难得这次住的宾馆房间，床尾正对着一面落地镜。脑内演练过无数次的吴世勋早就跃跃欲试了，怎可能让张艺兴跑了。  
"哥，数到多少了？"  
"5……54……啊！！——"  
疏于防范，被冲击惊得眼睑突然睁开，脖子往后仰起，落地镜里的画面顿时一览无遗。连吴世勋脸上的笑意都没看清，就又低下了头，却不再闭上眼了。因为……镜子里看到的那个，在他身后表情专注的人，太好看了……就算不好意思看自己，也想偶尔瞥两眼那个认真的神态。  
吴世勋就不这么想了，掰过张艺兴的头，扶住他的下巴让他正面对着镜子。  
"数出声。"  
是不容商量的命令。  
"47……4……唔……嗯……44……"  
紧紧抓着床单，就在觉得自己快要被撞出床尾的时候，胯骨上的大手将他整个人往后一拽，把人从床尾拯救回来，整个人也深深钉在了吴世勋的肉棒上。就这么一下实在是太过契合，马眼抵到肉壁，后穴被完全塞满。  
"3，35……太，太深了……"  
但这不是最刺激他的。因为拉拽的动作，让他的臀部更高地被抬起，从镜子里看到的不仅是汗津津的两个人，还有让他们融为一体的接口。  
紫红的性器进出着他的身后，已经胀大到了他几乎没有用肉眼看到过的尺寸，被从他肠道内带出的体液润湿着，狰狞无比。吴世勋太过专注地紧盯着吞吐自己巨物的后穴，让穴口感觉烧起来一般的烫。  
本觉得自己尚有余韵抑制住自己声音的张艺兴，终于失去了最后这点理智。  
"29……啊……慢……点……2，26……哈……你也……不怕自己……早……唔……"泄字还没说出就被噎在嗓子眼。糟了，说错话了。  
"哥是觉得时间太短了吗？"  
不带感情的一句话，但吴世勋从镜子里盯着他脸的眼神明显发着光。将精神得不行的肉棒整根拔出，抱着张艺兴坐在了落地镜前的床沿上。  
恋人脑子里想啥，张艺兴一清二楚。已经抛开理智的他，干脆配合着吴世勋，双腿大开。舔着嘴唇，扶着还带着自己体温的东西，慢慢坐了下去。  
"唔……这一下不算数的哦……"  
吴世勋笑着从下面捞起他的右腿，左手顺着人鱼线往下，揉捏起完全暴露在空气中的阴茎。  
"我倒希望不用接着数了。但你这腰……还是别了。"  
掐住右腿大腿根，吴世勋抬起已被之前撞红的臀部，利用练舞锻炼出的出色腰力耸动着下身。  
镜子就近在眼前，这次不仅是狰狞的凶器，连湿润泛滥的穴口都一清二楚。为了故意让恋人看得更清楚似的，吴世勋把动作放的很慢。两人对彼此身体的渴望已经扩散到所有细胞，交合处一寸寸的深入，都分不清到底是肉棒的挺入，还是后穴的吞咽。  
"哥，不要因为太爽就忘记计数了啊。"  
19。  
全身心地享受着和心爱之人的结合，张艺兴往后靠在吴世勋坚实的肩上。几乎没有空余容量的大脑反而机械性地进行着数数。眯着眼看着眼前脖颈上的动脉，张艺兴咬了上去。  
"嘶……"吴世勋疼得吸了口凉气，却并没闪躲。  
对小屁孩就要，一手皮鞭一手糖果，不过一瞬的痛痒之后，湿热的舌头就舔上了牙印，甚至带了点技巧地吸允起来。  
12。  
"世勋……明天要穿高领了哦……"  
11……  
心中默数到10的时候，攀上顶点的身体微微蜷缩了起来，颤抖着射在了吴世勋的手里。而仍旧嵌在体内，像烙铁一样烫的东西，别说射了，更胀大了一圈。  
"刚才正好数到10是吧？哥真的很喜欢这个数字呢。那我们……"  
吴世勋停顿下来，将嘴唇贴着张艺兴的耳廓上。再张口却不是撒娇的奶音。  
"从94再倒数一次？"


End file.
